Heat
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: The moment they laid eyes on her was when they realized what they desired most. It sparked a fire that its flames were ever burning, but will it go out when threats arise? Em/B/J pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Embry/Bella/Jacob

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** The moment they laid eyes on her was when they realized what they desired most. It sparked a fire that its flames were ever burning, but will it go out when threats arise? AU. _Threesomes/slash you've been warned!_

**Chapter 1**

"Going home?"

Bella turned to the voice of her best friend, Jean. They've been roommates for two years and inseparable since the first day of college. Now packing her things to be ready for her visit to Charlie's that was long overdue. It was summer and she had her last final that very morning so she was all set to take a taxi to the airport to catch her flight to Port Angeles.

"Yea, it promises to be interesting."

She tried to sound excited even if her nerves were wreaking havoc on her and it was not a good feeling. Charlie was now living on the Reservation with his fiancée and her two children. She was worried about meeting the people who meant so much to her father. Having never been the best with meeting new people was the cause for her worries. She really wanted to get along with them if only because they had Charlie in common.

"It'll be ok, Bell. Hey who knows? Maybe you'll meet some hot guy there?"

Jean fluttered her lashes at her.

Bella snorted.

"I highly doubt that I will meet anyone there."

"You never know," Jean said before leaving the bedroom.

Bella zipped up the last of her bags that held all the things that she had come to have in her dorm. Most were going to be sent to her Mother's in Jacksonville so she only had to worry about what she was taking to Washington.

"I'll be fine. What's the most that can happen in a boring old town that doesn't stop raining?"

…

She had been looking everywhere for the familiar cop with the same brown eyes as her own only to come to the conclusion that he was most likely running late. There must have been an emergency at the station if Charlie wasn't at the airport. Bella was giving up her search when she heard someone call her name.

"Isabella?"

Bella spun around facing what she could only say was a mountain of a man. He was tall as in he's a giant and with one step he could crush her. Ok well not exactly like that, Bella admitted. But still pretty tall. He had gorgeous light mocha colored skin that stretched over high cheekbones and a strong masculine jaw. His dark eyes held a playfulness that easily made her comfortable that he did not have ill intentions. The thing that made her eye him was that he was so muscular! He had a shirt on, but you can always tell these sorts of things. His arms were thick and she could just picture how safe she would feel with arms like those around her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Seth Clearwater. The chief sent me to come get you."

He held out a hand to which she watched his engulf her smaller hand.

"Please call me Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Charlie was called into the station told me to tell you he's sorry."

"That's what I figured happened."

Seth picked up her bags and he wouldn't listen to Bella protests of being perfectly able to carry her own. 'What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let the lady carry her own bags?' He had asked her with a wink.

She walked out with him towards the parking lot to where they headed to a red Volkswagen Rabbit was parked in one of the first spots. He popped open the trunk putting her bags into it. Bella slipped into the front seat of the car. She knew this car was loved because it was pristine clean and she was happy it was. She had been in one of her male friend's car which had always been messy and filled with junk.

"Ok to La Push here we go."

He smiled starting up the car and pulling out.

…

Seth's first impression on one Isabella "Bella" Swan was that she smelled good.

Which was really weird, but hey that's what his first impression was. It made his inner animal stand at attention and all the wolf wanted to do was take in deep breaths of that cinnamon like fragrance. He refrained from leaning over and sniffing her because damn that would make seem strange to her. She didn't know about any of the supernatural stuff and so he couldn't just scent her. The pack and imprints, more so the pack had gotten used to touching and scenting each other because it was what their instincts were telling them to do. To wolves both of those things were important part of daily life so that's what they did.

There was something about her that he felt like was drawing him towards her like she was a beacon guiding him to her. It made him wonder what was so different about her.

Oh well. Best start getting to know his future sister.

…

He cleaned his hands of the car grease onto the black stained red rag that was on the counter next to the car that he had been fixing up for a customer from Forks. It was just about the time for him to call it a day. Paul and the other two employees he had hired had already called it a day. Jacob had stayed behind to finish the car he had spent the past few hours on.

A glance on the clock showed that he had an hour before he had to get his ass to Sue's for dinner. He had been invited along with his Dad to the welcome home dinner for Bella. He remembered playing with her when she had come to visit during the summer. The last time he had seen her was when she was fourteen. She had been skinny and short. He remembered her being clumsy and always blushing so he wondered how she looked now. He knew back than that once awkward girl was going to be beautiful one day.

Jacob had the biggest crush on her for the longest time when he was younger. He was probably almost upset as Charlie that she had never come back to visit here. Of course, he had grown out of his crush still the thought of her finally coming home made him excited to get to see with his own eyes what she looked like.

He closed up the shop before climbing the stairs that would take him to the apartment that was above the shop. The apartment wasn't anything special. But it was home to him. There were two bedrooms with one bathroom. Wood flooring with pale cream walls with only one red accent wall that Emily thought would look nice. The couch was black with two armchairs also in black and a white rug on the floor in the living room. The kitchen was just the normal run of the mill kitchen it was a little messy with yesterday's dishes but he'd get to cleaning it some time. He walked into his bedroom peeling his work clothes from his body and leaving them on the floor of his room. He started the shower only stepping in when the water was hot.

He ran through the patrols for the week in his head while he lathered his hands with shampoo to wash his hair. Jacob had been an alpha, unwillingly the moment he had phased. Sam had been acting in his stead before he changed. He would have had Sam continue to be alpha if his wolf didn't react so aggressively to the idea. Thankfully, he had some instinct to lead his brothers and sister. Sam made a good beta so that had helped him back then.

After he had rinsed his body and hair he turned off the water stepping onto the bathroom mat and snagging his towel from the hook on the wall. Jacob dried off still going over pack things that he would need to bring up. He skipped on shaving since it was just dinner at Sue's.

Jacob dressed in a pair of dark navy blue jeans and put on a plain white tee.

His thoughts drifted back to Bella while he was running a comb through his hair. He hoped that they were able to rekindle their friendship even after all these years.

…

"…then Paul jumped off the cliff buck ass naked."

Bella laughed along with Seth at another story that he had told her about his friends. She could tell they were all close. It made her almost envious that he had so many close friendships. He talked about them as if he knew exactly what they were thinking. She had never been close with anyone like that except maybe Jean, but definitely not a whole group of people.

She stepped out of the car picking up her purse from the floor where she had put it when she had gotten in. The two story house they had pulled up into was light blue with a huge window looking into the living room and two upper windows to which she assumed looked in on bedrooms. The front porch was painted white. It was chipping in certain places it just made the place even more inviting. There were flowers dotting the garden on either side and in front of the porch. Only cleared for the brick walkway, on both sides of the path were orange and yellow marigolds. To say simply this home was beautiful.

Bella said so aloud to Seth while they walked up the path to the front porch.

"Thanks Bella. My Mom worked really hard on making it like this."

"Mom we're home!"

He yelled when they were both inside.

She followed his example of taking off her shoes before stepping on the wood floors.

"Honey thank you for letting me know. But I think all of La Push doesn't need to know too."

A woman with braided dark hair that fell to her waist came from the kitchen. Her bangs covered her forehead and her light brown eyes were warm when they looked at Bella. She had on a yellow apron on top of her maroon shirt with jeans that had paint splatters on it.

"Welcome Bella. Your father is still at work, but come on in. I'm making dinner in the kitchen so if you'd like you can follow me. I'd love to get to know you."

"I'd like that."

She followed the older woman into the kitchen leaving Seth in the living room.

"What are you studying at college?"

"I'm majoring in creative writing. I'd like to write my own book one day or maybe become an editor."

"That sounds wonderful. How was this past school year?"

She asked as she cut up vegetables for dinner.

Bella began telling her about how her year had gone. It was awkward at first. Sue asked questions and seemed to be interested in what she saying so Bella talked about Jean, her professors, and the many papers she had to write. Time flew by and sometime during the conversation she ended up helping her future step mother make dinner.

The worries she had about meeting them slipped away from her. They had made her feel welcomed and she was looking forward to spending the summer with them.

…

Jacob parked his motorcycle in the driveway next to Charlie's police cruiser. Jacob had lent Seth his Rabbit to go pick up Bella so he saw that there too. He hadn't needed to pick up his Dad because Charlie had done that for him so he chose to drive his bike instead of phasing and getting there that way. From the sounds of the house that reached sensitive ears was that he was the last one to arrive.

Jacob opened up the front door not bothering to knock. It was like this for all the pack they didn't knock for anything. They could hear the person long before they made it to the door. He looked in on the living room which was empty so he continued to the dining room where all the noise was.

"Hey Jake."

Seth greeted pounding him on the back even though Jacob didn't budge an inch. Being the alpha made him the strongest of the pack. He was still neck in neck with Leah on being the fastest wolf. If anyone were to ask her she would say that she was the fastest though.

They both walked into the room and that was when he first caught the scent of something that made him focus on where it was coming from. It was emanating from Bella. His instincts were screaming at him to claim her.

He breathed in deeply not even noticing when Seth gave him a knowing look.

The scent was so rich it seemed like it filled the entire room.

He had only had one scent do this to him before and Jacob knew that he had to have her too.

**_Mine!_**

The wolf part of him growled out in his mind, panting and left wanting.

Yes, she was **_his_**.

"Jake you remember Bella?"

Charlie asked snapping him out of staring at the girl who had just now turned towards him when her father spoke to him.

"Of course."

Jacob swallowed trying his best to focus on anything other than bending Bella over the table and taking her. His body ached literally ached with his need for her. It was difficult to control his desire he wanted… no he quickly switched gears in his mind so that he could actually talk to Bella. She wasn't ready for his carnal wants, yet.

"Bells it's good seeing you again."

Jacob shook her hand holding it for just a little longer than was polite. Her eyes shot to his and he smiled lightly squeezing her hand once before letting it drop between them. He could smell others on her and it drove him crazy with the need to mark her with his scent. He had reluctantly sat in the seat next to Leah which was a little ways away from Bella definitely not close enough.

"What's wrong with you?"

His pack sister asked running a hand down his arm absently grounding him without actually consciously meaning too.

"Nothing."

He shook his head to clear it.

"Then stop being weird."

Jacob chose not to reply and instead focus on the conversation going on around him. Throughout dinner he kept watch on Bella only looking away when Leah elbowed him in the side. He hadn't had this much trouble with his emotions since he had first phased.

It wasn't till later that he was able to talk to Bella alone when they were all moving to the living room for coffee.

"So Bella Swan what's a guy to do to get you to come visit the shop?"

He asked tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear in a casual way of leaving his scent on her.

"I don't know I'm not very into cars. I'll probably break something while I'm there. My luck is that bad."

She rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness and bad luck.

"Let me worry about that. But no seriously you should come by the shop some time."

"Ok I'll stop by soon."

"I'll hold you to it Bells."

Her nickname slipped off his tongue and Bella smiled at that.

"Let's go before they send someone to get us."

…

Jacob's whole body was filled with need after spending the evening surrounded by Bella's luscious scent. Her body called to him setting him aflame with desire. He went to the one place that he could get a much needed release.

Jacob reached the house that was little further in the woods than Sue's was. The porch light flicked on the person inside having heard him coming. Jacob pretty much stalked up the gravel driveway the need pulsating to every part of him, blood rushing south.

"Damn Jake I can practically taste your lust from here."

That was the first thing that came from Embry's mouth when he opened the door for him. The living room had the light on and there was a book on the seat of the arm chair by the fire place.

"Makes me want to lick you all up."

He added playfully.

"I'm sorry for just showing up, but fuck Em I _need_ you."

Jacob said pulling Embry into him crushing his mouth against his partner's. The desire he had felt the whole evening rushing back to him. His lover responded just as eagerly. The alpha pushed him against the wall his hands ripping Embry's shirt off his lean body.

"Shit Jake I liked that shirt."

Embry hissed once his alpha released him from that bruising kiss.

He gasped when Jacob sucked hard on the bite mark adorning his neck, his hips bucking up needing more friction.

Instead of responding to Embry''s hissed statement Jacob pulled off his own shirt hastily before resuming kissing Embry. His hands traveled down his partner's chest to rub Em's already hardening member through his jeans.

"Fuck too many clothes Jake."

Embry moaned already going to fix the problem. His hands expertly unbuckling Jacob's belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down in one go. His hands gripped Jacob's thick length pulling a low groan from his alpha.

"Like that baby?"

He asked before spreading Jake's pre-cum down his shaft making Jake moan out in pure need. Embry loved making his alpha like this it made the experience that much hotter.

He dropped to his knees.

_'Guess we're doing this in my front hallway...'_

He thought before letting his desire completely cloud his mind.

Embry pressed a kiss to the swollen tip which twitched with anticipation. His mouth slowly moved over the tip. His tongue swept across the swollen head and he heard his name come from Jacob in breathy moan. Then he really started to work him over taking him in inch by delicious inch.

Jacob watched his swollen shaft disappear into Em's hot mouth slowly, but surely all the while those dark eyes held his own. He felt the tip of his member run against the soft flesh in the back of Embry's throat and let out another groan all the while begging him to keep doing what he was doing. His partner started to suck in earnest his mouth bobbing up and down his shaft and Jacob couldn't help the little bucks of his hips, but it never slowed down Embry.

His balls tightened and he knew he was going to last much longer.

Embry hollowed his cheeks as he continued to suck Jake's cock into his mouth his saliva making it slick. His inner wolf was happy that Jacob would smell like him after this, everyone will know what they did now. Embry's hands began to gently fondle Jacob's balls and he enjoyed listening to the groans coming from his alpha.

"Fuck.. Em oh god gonna come."

He breathed in sharply when he felt Embry swallow against him.

That did him in. Hot jets of his seed erupted from him coating Embry's throat and making him roar Embry's name in his release.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Like it enough to for me to keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He woke up to his face pressing into Embry's neck. The bite mark he had left on his lover beckoning him to lick and suckle. Jacob had his arm wrapped around his lover's waist and Embry's length was against his body, begging to be touched. He sighed knowing that he only had so long before he needed to head into work. It was always hard to stay away from his Embry, especially when he was naked in front of him, tantalizing Jacob with the lean body that he had.

Embry was muscular like the rest of them, but he kept his sharp as a blade body, unlike the others. Jake's hand trailed up and down Embry's chest, doing his best not to follow the treasure trail that led to his cock. He pulled back, softly kissing his the mark on Em's neck which made said man moaned in his sleep. Jacob looked over at the clock knowing that he had some time to have his way with Embry, even if it was only a hand job.

He quickly got to work. He took Embry's length into his hand and slowly started to stroke up and down his shaft. It was hardening under his ministrations and he could hear his partner moan quietly, still asleep, but Jacob knew he wouldn't be for long. He suckled on the mark he left, and then nipped at it.

Embry woke gasping at the sensation of Jacob's nip and the hand that was working him to a finish. He felt Jacob speed up his strokes, but it wasn't enough for Embry. It was almost like Jacob knew what he had been thinking since the fingers of his left hand were in front of his face. He took them into his mouth sucking on them hard. Jacob groaned quietly before pulling away. Then suddenly, Embry felt a finger dip between his cheeks swirling around his puckered flesh. All the while, Jake kept up his maddening strokes on his member.

"Ahhh!"

Embry screamed in pleasure when Jacob slid his index finger in expertly. He had always been so sensitive to his alpha's touch. He thought sex with Jake was mind blowing. Embry thought that no one could compare to Jacob's touch. The finger continued to stretch him and hitting his bundles of nerves. Another finger entered him and now Embry is babbling, his hips moving in time with every stroke before it all became too much and his coming so, so hard. He screamed Jacob's name and he could feel Jacob's cum on, him knowing that his alpha came alongside him.

Jacob reached out grabbing a towel that was on the nightstand ready for these types of situations. He cleaned up Embry first then himself.

"Morning Jake." Embry said a lazy half smile on his face as he turned and cuddled up into his Jake.

Jacob kissed him sweetly not really caring about morning breath.

"I've got to go get ready for work now Em." He said reluctantly tightening his hold on his lover.

"Sucks, I don't have to start my English paper until this afternoon." Embry sighed not wanting to let go of his alpha.

"Before I go I need to talk to you about something."

"Is this going to be about why you attacked me last night? Not that I mind you can do that anytime babe." He winked at Jake.

...

She sat up in bed with a start, looking around the guest room of the Clearwater home. Bella had just had the most strange and erotic dream ever. It involved Jacob of course, but as hot as it was, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing in her dream. She couldn't understand, but she was definitely hot and bothered right now.

She couldn't even do anything about it since she was in Charlie's home, which put quite a damper on her mood.

She thought back on Jacob in her dreams.

He had been so muscular and every time he thrust into her, she could see and feel his muscles flex against her hands. It made gooseflesh spread onto her creamy skin. Jacob had been so powerful and it had consumed all of her, making it hard to breathe. Not that she minded when he had been having his wicked way with her.

Bella let out a sigh, thinking that Jacob wouldn't see her that way.

The thought of how he had looked at her last night played in her mind for the thousandth time since everyone had left or gone to bed. Of course, she would notice the stares she was getting from him. Bella had always been perceptive. That hunger made something coil in her stomach, but she shoved it away.

She would think on it later after a much needed cold shower.

The thought of what she had been missing in her dream came back to her when she got out of bed to start her morning routine. Bella didn't know what she could be missing when Jacob was right there in all his naked flesh in her dream, but something important was not there. It was driving her crazy with the possibilities of what it could be.

…

"So you're into this Bella chick?" Embry asked trying to think about how he felt about Jacob wanting someone else. He knew that he himself wasn't gay, more bisexual than anything else. He just liked Jake's cock. Embry couldn't picture being with any other man and he wouldn't go looking at them either. He just really liked Jacob that way. The thought of Jacob with another man made his blood boil, but he didn't know how he felt when it came to another girl.

"I mean there's just something about her scent, Em."

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, no longer looking at Jacob as he thought about this new development.

Jacob looked down at Embry with concern. His lover had a completely emotionless expression on his face which made worry claw at him. He knew this must have been hard to hear. Jake couldn't imagine what he would do if Embry was the one to tell him that he was attracted to someone else. He probably wouldn't react all that well since the alpha part of him already thought of Em as his. It didn't help that he was a possessive boyfriend too.

"I don't have to do anything Em. I'll stay away from Bella if you want me to. Fuck, I think I screwed everything up now. I'm sorry Embry, forget I said anything." Jacob rubbed at his eyes thinking what a big fucking idiot he was.

Embry rolled his eyes at Jake's reaction before closing the distance between them and curling up into his lover's side. Jacob immediately pulled him closer to him so that there was barely any space between them. He nuzzled his face into the alpha's neck, trying to think of how he was going to word what he was going to say.

"I'm really sorry Embry."

He could feel the rumble in Jacob's chest as he spoke.

"Shut up Jake."

Jacob tensed wondering if he had really pissed off Embry. It beat seeing the hurt expression that had briefly crossed his face when he had first told him. That look on his lover's face had made Jacob want to grovel for forgiveness. It made him feel so horrible, that brief flash before it went expressionless, and that just about killed Jake. A pissed Embry he could handle, but that pain he never wished to see it again.

"I can understand that your wolf wanted her. I mean I don't really remember her all that much, so I can't say if she's even attractive. She must be if she caught your eye."

Embry patted Jacob's chest absently as he continued to talk.

"I mean you still love me, right? That hasn't lessened…."

Embry trailed off looking away not being able to meet Jacob's eyes. He felt Jacob pulled his chin up and he darted his eyes up to his before they looked away, even though his face was tilted towards Jacob's.

"Em, look at me."

His eyes shot to his and he couldn't control the panic that spread on his face. He didn't want to lose Jacob. It was utter agony, the thought of Jake not loving him anymore now that he was attracted to someone else. Embry wouldn't know what he would do with himself if Jacob left him. The pain was too much to even be able to comprehend. He felt his eyes prickle with tears and he swallowed, hoping not to break down in front of Jacob.

"I love you Embry, with everything that's in me. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ can make me stop loving you. This thing with Bella, I don't know where it came from, but I wouldn't, no couldn't, ever stop loving you as much as I do now. You're mine," Jacob growled sealing it with a heated kiss. His tongue demanding entrance and sweeping and caressing Em's with his emotions pouring off him. Jacob allowed his desperation to show Embry just how much he meant to him.

"I believe you. I love you too babe."

Embry said licking his swollen lips and squeezing the arm he had around Jacob's chest.

"So since you still love me maybe we could work this out with Bella. I mean she first has to be attracted to you…. you know…. so it's not like we have to worry right away. I'd like to meet her too. Hell maybe we'll end up sharing?"

He laughed even if he was only mostly joking. Embry really didn't want to examine his feelings about Jacob having sex without him. He had never contemplated the thought of having a threesome, but it made a delicious shiver run down his spine. It would of course have to be alright with Bella.

"That might actually work. Bella said she might stop by the garage. I'll let you know when she plans too."

"Ok."

"Now I think it's time we went to shower."

"Yea I think you're right."

…

**End of Chapter 2**

**I know short chapter, but I'll try to make it up to you next one. Thanks Sonic Bug-a-boo for being my beta and editing this chapter. **


End file.
